Beta Zulu
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: In 2005, the Russians built an artillery platform called Beta Zulu. Beta Zulu would be an artillery platform that would strike fear into the hearts of Mother Russia's enemies. Nine years later, Beta Zulu has reappeared. But she's gone silent so the United States, after getting the green light, are going to investigate and put an end to the terrorist threat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beta Zulu**_

_Location: Somewhere near Crimea._

_Time: 23:30_

_Date: 5/05/05_

"Segodnya eto odin iz slavnykh momentov Materi Rossii . Segodnya my vypuskayem artilleriyskiy platformu , izvestnuyu kak beta- Zulu dlya ispol'zovaniya v voyennykh . Pust' vse vragi Rossii-matushki trepetat' ot strakha , kak my sokrushit' vse oni dlya neye!"

Beta Zulu, a Russian artillery platform, is resting on top of the water, waiting for the gun crew to arrive. They were going to test how long she could last out in the ocean.

Beta Zulu stood at eighty feet tall, excluding the fifteen foot gun at the top, forty feet wide, and thirty feet in length. However, even Beta Zulu has secrets. Beneath the surface, Beta Zulu is even more massive. Underwater, Beta Zulu looked like a giant submarine, with the exception of a periscope and torpedo tubes.

In total, Beta Zulu is one hundred and thirty five feet tall and one hundred and fifty feet in length. The underwater part for Beta Zulu is seventy feet wide, allowing more space for food, ammunition, and other things needed on their voyage.

"Mat' Rossiya razvodyat nas byt' voinami . Sdelat' yeye gordost'yu i vernut'sya domoy kak geroi."

Even though Beta Zulu could hold up to six hundred sailors, only three hundred were going, just to make sure it could operate anywhere in the world.

Once Beta Zulu was activated, the crew sailed her down the Mediterranean and into the Atlantic. Hopefully she would return successful. If she did, they would add a new weapon to Mother Russia's arsenal.

_Nine years later_

_Location: Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean._

_Time: 0700_

_Date: 5/08/14_

_Operation: Cyclone_

"Nine years ago, the Russians released an artillery platform called Beta Zulu. We had tracked it down after that, but it disappeared. Now, it has turned up again… and it's dead quiet. We suspect terrorism. The president already sent word to the Russian president and we got the greenlight. We're going to go in there and eliminate the terrorists."

"Sir, who are these terrorists," asks a grey wolf with hazel eyes. He looks all wolf, though there are some secrets best left hidden.

"We believe they are part of the 505th Army Corps known as Dust Wolf. They deserted a while back and we believe they have taken the artillery platform to threaten the United States. You and another will be sent with three others from the 507th to eliminate this terrorist threat."

"Sir, who are these men… sir?"

"The one who will be going with you is Corporal Jenna. The three from the 507th are First Sergeant Alex, Private First Class Steele, and Private First Class Isaac. Do your country proud Corporal Balto."

Balto sighs heavily. He didn't like the colonel saying his rank and name. "You got it… sir."

As he left the room, he was soon greeted by a red and cream husky. "Oh… hi Jenna…"

Not noticing the nervousness in his voice, Jenna smiles at him and says, "Hey Balto. Heard we're going on some mission together. When do we leave?"

"Colonel wants us to leave right now or something."

"Oh… well let's go."

_U.S.S. Carrier Anchorage._

_Location: Fifty miles away from Beta Zulu._

_Time: 0900_

"So, I'm guessing you're the two corporals blessing us on our lovely trip to Beta fucking Zulu," says a fox with green eyes.

"And you must be First Sergeant Alex of the 507th."

"No, I'm Private First Class Isaac." You can call me Isaac," he then looks at Jenna and says, "But you can call me whatever you want."

"Does asshole work for you?"

With a laugh, the private says, "Hey, calm down ma'am. I already have a girl. Besides, I'd never date a corporal."

"Why not?"

Another laugh and he asks, "What, you're jealous now? Jesus ma'am, get your head in the game. I'm just teasing you."

Jenna resists the urge to slap the private when all the sudden, he salutes. The two corporals turn to see a wolf with blue eyes… and a cigar in his mouth, approaching them. He wore a desert camo uniform and a desert US Army hat, complete with the eagle in the middle.

He stops near the two corporals and, throwing his burnt down cigar to the deck before stepping on it, he looks at Isaac and says, "Get on the chopper dipshit. I don't get paid by the hour so move your ass."

"Yes sir," shouts the private as he scrambles onto the helicopter. The wolf then looks at the two corporals and says, "I'm First Sergeant Alex of the 507th. You will address me as sir or Sarge. I don't get paid enough for you to call me First Sergeant Alex. Nor am I a Marine so get your ass in gear and get on the chopper."

They do as he says, though Jenna grumbles slightly at the way he said it. As soon as Sarge got onto the helicopter, he says to the pilot, "Alright, we're clear for takeoff. Try to get us there in one piece."

"What, you don't want to be laid to rest at sea," jokes the pilot as he starts up the helicopter.

"Not the way you intend. Besides, sailors in the Navy get laid to rest at sea. I'm in the Army. Lay me to rest in dirt and mud and rock."

"Oh come now Sarge, doesn't that water look nice?"

"No."

The pilot laughs and, once he got the helicopter into the air, he says, "Thank you for flying Alpha Airlines. We hope you enjoy your flight and try not to get shot in the face by terrorists. Please come again-"

"Shut the fuck up," shouts Sarge as he turns towards the pilot before glaring at him.

"Sorry…"

As the helicopter flies towards Beta Zulu, Jenna turns to Sarge and asks, "So Sergeant-"

"I'm a first sergeant to you corporal. And you either call me sir or Sarge. Don't call me sergeant."

"Oh, sorry. Anyways 'Sarge', how did you get to be part of this mission? Did you volunteer or were you selected?"

"Selected."

"Oh, why?"

"Because the brigadier general trusts me… that or he couldn't spare any of his dead brain officers to grace us with their presence so… here I fucking am."

Jenna chuckles a bit and says, "Well it's nice to have you Sarge."

Sarge sighs heavily and says, "I'd still rather be in Iraq." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Outside Beta Zulu_

"Alright, we're getting closer to Beta Zulu," shouts the pilot. Jenna and Balto sigh in relief, though they were still afraid that they wouldn't make it back. As Balto starts up a conversation with Isaac, Jenna looks towards Sarge, thinking about asking him some questions.

"Hey, Sarge?"

"Yeah," says Sarge sheepishly.

"You said you were deployed to Iraq, right?"

"Yeah, us Red Devils were deployed in Iraq. What about it?"

"Well, since my time working in Intelligence, the Red Devils were never deployed to Iraq. Dust Wolf was. Since the 505th are Dust Wolf and you're 507th, that would mean you were never deployed to-"

"Intelligence? Really? A corporal from command comes about asking me questions about how the fuck I was in Iraq when they obviously don't know shit. I was in Iraq. 507th were deployed first to soften up the area. If you had read about it, you would have fucking knew that, Corporal."

Sarge seemed to spit her rank at her like it was venom. However, Jenna didn't seem to bothered about it.

"Well, if you were deployed to Iraq, that would mean that you were in a bomber, not on the ground. So… you never saw what was on the ground."

Sarge sighs heavily and says, "Alright, fine, I was on the fucking bomber. Happy now Corporal?"

Jenna shrugs off Sarge's tease and says, "No, but I'll stop pestering you for now."

With a sigh, Sarge says, "Great, I can't fucking wait for that shit."

Jenna smiles before looking out the window. She and Sarge were going to be butting heads, but she wanted to know what he had to hide.

Sarge sighs heavily and, taking off his hat, he rubs his ears slightly before putting it back on. He was agitated so he was trying to get himself to relax.

"Pilot, how close are we to the target."

"We're right on top of them. Preparing to lower."

Sarge soon turns around and, looking at the four, he says, "Pack your shit. As soon as I say go, you're going to grab your gear and hit the ground running. The pilot and PFC Steele will keep this bird ready in case things go to shit. I don't want to hear any complaints, especially from you," he says as he gives a warning glare to Jenna.

"Hey, no complaints here," she says, answering his glare with a coy smile.

He growls slightly before turning back around. The pilot rolls his eyes and slowly lowers the helicopter onto the platform. As it lowered, Sarge kept his hand up, opened as if waiting for something.

It took a full three minutes till they were landed and, as soon as they were on the platform, Sarge closed his hand and shouts, "Go!"

Balto was out first, grabbing his gear and nearly falling face first onto the metal ground. Jenna was soon behind him, followed by Isaac and, lastly, Sarge.

The four headed to a nearby platform covered in large crates, a suitable location for the four to plan their strategy.

Once they arrived, they all ducked down and turned to Sarge. "Alright, we're going to split up and clear each side. Isaac and I will head to the right where the oil tanks are stored and you head to the left where the air purifiers are. Before you decide to turn them off, keep in mind that we need to head into the facility so… unless suicide is what you're aiming for, keep them on."

The two corporals nod before heading off to the left side of Beta Zulu. Sarge and Isaac head to the right side before slipping into the facility.

As Balto and Jenna walked through the hallways of Beta Zulu, Jenna asks, "Do you know what I just realized? I just realized that Dust Wolf also has a first sergeant named Alex who is married."

"Oh… really? Wow, that is very interesting," says Balto as he leads the way down the hall.

"Yeah… I wonder if there's a connection with them."

"Well, perhaps there is, but Alex is a common name so… probably just a coincidence."

Jenna chuckles a bit and asks, "You can laugh off anything, can't you?"

"Eh, I try."

They keep walking when they see three tangos up ahead, each carrying an AK-74 and wearing balaclavas. Balto and Jenna duck behind some crates, watching the three.

"Vy sluchayno ne poymat' igru vchera?" The first guard shifts a bit, stretching as he asked the other two.

"Net , ya byl vniz v tekhnike , ubedivshis', chto mekhanik sdelal svoyu proklyatuyu rabotu." The second lets out a sigh before placing his weapon onto his shoulder.

"Chto chertovski tochka dazhe smotret' khokkey? Eto vse tol'ko povtory v lyubom sluchaye." The third guard shakes his head before turning around, shifting nervously.

"Poshel na khuy Dmitriya! Yedinstvennaya prichina, u nas yest' eti igry nastol'ko my ne do kontsa soyti s uma ot etoy grebanoy korablya!"

As soon as the first guard ended his exclamation, he slumped to the floor as blood splattered onto the wall. The second guard turned to figure out where it came from when he too fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his chest.

The third guard aimed his assault rifle in the direction of the shooting, but never got a shot off as a bullet punctured his skull through his right eye. As blood spurted out of his socket, he fell to his knees before falling to the ground, a pool forming underneath him.

The two corporals soon get out from behind the boxes and they start to move down the hall.

"Nice shot," compliments Jenna as they head towards the fallen terrorists.

"Thanks… what language were they speaking?"

"I don't know… sounded Arabic."

With a laugh, he asks, "You ever heard Arabic?"

"No… just sounded similar."

Balto shakes his head and, once they stopped near the three dead terrorists, he radios Sarge.

"Sarge, we think the terrorists are Arabians. Come in Sarge."

As Sarge and Isaac head down the corridor, Sarge hears Balto's voice come in from his radio. Grabbing it, he shakes his head. "Retard, they're fucking Russian… oh well."

He hits the button and asks, "Arabian? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they were speaking Arabic and they even have beards and whatnot."

With a laugh, he makes sure he wasn't holding the receiver before he says, "Wow, they can't tell the difference between a Russian and an Arab. Great work command. They should get a fucking medal."

He hits the receiver and says, "My God, those fucking Al Qaeda pricks have attacked the Russians. Clear any and all hostiles. Over and out."

**A/B:****If anyone notices that the translations for the Russian is wrong, blame Google. That is all. **


End file.
